User talk:SweetVengeance
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dolf (Alfred J. Kwak) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Balthus Dire (Talk) 08:11, March 13, 2013 Imperlialists You wanna just take it easy with the Imperlialists category, SweetVengeance. Not every bad guy and their specific origin (movie, tv show, videogame, ect.) category should be labeled "imperialist". I mean I don't get it. What's your movitation on that? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:50, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Villains with Red Eyes Dude, we don't need the Villains with Red Eyes category anymore. We get it, bad guys with eyes that glows red & all that junk. Stop bringin' it back, just remove it, ok? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:00, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Enough with the Imperialists Alright dude, stop. Enough with the Imperialists category. How many times must I told you? Not every villain category such as "Spyro Villains" is an imperialist type of category meaning not every bad guy is an imperialist. It's gettin' annoying. Do you even know exactly what an imperialist is? I'm beggin' you to stop. I'm no butler & nobody's babysitter. You got that? Just leave it to the professionals already. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:30, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I don't kno who do you think you are or why you kept ignorin' everybody's need to talk to you online & even their warnings about what you're doin', but this has stop right now. You have no absolute idea of what the word "imperlialism" means. Your obsession needs to be stopped immediately. I'm tired of cleanin' up after you for God's sakes. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:20, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Please Stop Hello there. I can see that you've been quite trigger happy with the "Imperialists" category, adding many pages about villains who hardly correspond. Worse, you've been repeatedly asked to take a chill pill without complying. I will ask you this as well: Please do take time to read the descriptions in the category pages before adding articles to it, to avoid mistakes, in respect of our rules. I am sorry to tell you that the category "Imperialist" will be deleted from then on, first because it is too vague and redundant with "Dictator" and "Evil Ruler"/"Warmonger", second because it was far too much abused (not only by you). As you might know, recreating a deleted page is forbidden, unless given permission by an admin. Please take this piece of advice in consideration. I do not intend to be rude, just to warn you but be careful, if you persist you risk a ban. Thanks in advance. Balthus Dire (talk) 16:22, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I told you so SweetVengeance. We tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen. Now the category "Imperilialist" is decleared condemned and deletable because of you. :-( - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:10, May 2, 2013 (UTC) We warned you. But you failed to listen respect the beauty & greatness of Villains Wiki. You deliberately disobeyed & endin' up bringin' back deleted categories that are just no good, such as "Armored Villains". Now all of us are stuck with the cateory clean-up job for the week, again. I tried to reason with you but you wouldn't listen. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you brought all of this upon yourself. :-( - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:15, August 20, 2013 (UTC)